


7. Easiness

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat and Mouse, Drabble, F/F, Fog, Molly is way more dtf than people think, i mean kinda, not really much going.on in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator. </p>
<p>This time, I got "easiness". I'm apparently stuck on Irene/Molly right now because this was the only idea for this word I had that stuck. </p>
<p>Thanks to my friend Earl Grey for helping me get the ideas flowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Easiness

Irene needed a new plaything. All her old ones were broken or boring. Sherlock had a pretty one. Hardly ever used her, even. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she borrowed her for a bit...

London was all fog that night. Irene straightened her sheer dress, waiting.

"Miss Hooper..." Irene slid out from the shadows. Molly squeaked and dropped her keys.

"Shh, little mouse. This cat only wants to play..." Irene bent down and retrieved the keyring, not breaking eye contact.

Molly stared, thinking.  
"Okay. Lets play."

That was... simple. Irene was so pleased, she thought she might purr.


End file.
